User talk:Smallview
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) lol a few years ago, you insulted club penguin on another wiki, and now you play it? in just 9 months after that u joined Superalvi100 (talk) 19:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Edit Hi, you wrote "WT#" and that isn't allowed on the wiki so I edited out. If you have any more questions please ask me (however I have to go in a couple minutes so I'll reply to them tomorrow) Operation doom I realise that some of the operation doom page is correct and official, but the fact that an image from the website has been edited causes me to infer that a lot is untrue. Jeffvader2016 (talk) 21:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Book Room Lamp Hi, Smallview. To get that screenshot, I deleted the book icon from the Book Room SWF using JPEXS. Let me know if you have any further questions, -- 19:37, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Snowflakes The reason the snowflakes appear smaller is actually because the software I use to render swfs outputs them incorrectly, making them appear larger. Compare this (2015), to this (2016), to my image. Unfortunately I am not sure if the larger snowflakes can be fixed to show proper sizes but I will see if I can figure something out later. Although yes, you are correct about forts. -Watatsuki 18:11, August 17, 2016 (UTC) RE:Spike Hike Sorry for the late response. Jeserator unprotected Spike Hike permanently meaning you can make the change you wanted to make. Re:Player Card Will do. Apologies :) --1999bloo - http://1999bloo.com (talk) 23:28, November 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sled Racer Hi Smallview, #First find and change the app's file extension from .ipa to .zip, then extract the contents of the .zip. I already had the app file on my computer in my iTunes folder. If you don't already have it downloaded from before it was removed, I'm not sure if/where you can still download it. #Download Unity Assets Explorer to a folder where you will want to view the game files, as the game files will be extracted to the same location the program is stored. #Open Unity Assets Explorer (UAE), click the "Open Assets-file" button, and locate the Data folder of the app. Sled Racer 1.3.0>Payload>clubpenguinsledracer.app>Data. #You should see a bunch of files with the .assets file extension. These are where I pull files from. Each .assets file contains different files to run the game; 3D models, textures, sounds, code, etc. You can open any, but "resources.assets" is where I found a majority of images. #Images are stored as .tex (Texture2D) files. UAE can convert them to .dds files, which can be opened in image editors, such as Paint.NET, or GIMP and Photoshop with a plugin (will get to later). Make sure that "Convert TEX to DDS" and "TEX to DDS test version" are selected. You can click "Extract All" to extract every file in the asset to a subfolder in the location of where UAE.exe is stored. However, if you want only certain files to prevent clutter, you can click to highlight a singular file or click and drag to highlight multiple. Then right click on a highlighted file and select "Extract This Files". Also, UAE allows you to preview most .tex files in a small window on the right titled DDS preview. Make sure "Enabled" and "Flip" are selected. Not all .tex files can be previewed and some may give you an error message that says something like "Cannot divide by 0"; just click OK and move on. I'm not sure what "Fix-Import test" or "Font-fix" does, but I'd leave them checked http://prnt.sc/ddbw4c. #Once you've extracted the files, locate the folder they're in. You should see DDS versions of the TEX files. Paint.NET can open DDS files as is. However, with GIMP (which is what I use) you will need to add a DDS plugin first. Leave "Load mipmaps" and "Automatically decode..." checked, then OK. For Photoshop (which I don't have), I suppose this would do the trick. Note: occasionally GIMP will fail to open a certain DDS resulting in an error message. If so, try opening in Paint.NET. If it fails with Paint.NET, then I'm not sure how to open it. #You will notice that the image is loaded flipped. To correct this it must be rotated 180 degrees and flipped horizontally. Some will have excess space, so if planning on uploading here, remember to crop. Finally, save it as a PNG. If you're curious about 3D models, I haven't learned to do those quite yet. Also, I should mention that I originally followed the steps from this tutorial by Kallie Jo. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. --Jeserator HTTR! 20:35, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Black stripe I've deleted and re-uploaded the video. There should be no more black stripe at the bottom of the thumbnail. Thanks for letting me know, -- 05:39, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Trying to find exact date of CPI redirect Checking web.archive.org: Feb 18 2015 was the last time in the archives that the /mobile page was used. From the next archive (March 2) it redirects to /apps. Unfortunately /apps was last archived in Aug 2016 which is a while before CPI was announced. So I don't actually know the answer. It might be worth adding to the page that the mobile page changed to apps in 2015 though. [[User:Randomno| Randomno]] (talk ) 18:08, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Star Wars Interface icon Sure. Although I couldn't find an archived version of the party icon SWF, so I just pasted the emoticon onto this icon so it would have the white outline. Here you go: File:Star Wars Interface icon.png -- 07:32, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Disney Icons Hey, Smallview. I see you uploaded this item icon around a month ago. If you still have your membership and can access images from the app's cache folder again, can you upload the item icons that are currently missing from the Disney Shop page? If not, then it's no problem. Thanks, -- 04:05, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congrats on reaching over 5,000 edits and for winning Penguin of the Month again last month. Thanks for contributing to the wiki so diligently. -- 06:30, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Archive Hey Smallview, Can you tell me what the archived template does? Re: Archive template You did not understand me correctly, I meant what the meaning of this template? EPF Command Room Holiday Party 2011 SWF I noticed your upload of this image. Where did you get the SWF? Nagi123 (talk) 15:39, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hi, Smallview. Thanks for contributing to the wiki for as long as you have! I remember you asking an admin to move a file for you. You've also moved many pages, and you may wish to delete the old pages (provided they aren't and aren't useful search redirects). With patroller rights, you can delete/undelete pages, move files, and rollback edits (just to name the most useful rights). Are you interested in becoming a patroller? You meet the requirements for it, so if you're interested, let me know and I can add you to this page. Happy holidays, -- 07:09, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :Great, I've nominated you on the page then. The vote lasts for a week, so you should be a patroller by December 3. :-- 06:25, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Patroller Promotion Congratulations on becoming a patroller! I've added your information to Template:Patrollist. If I got any of your information wrong, please correct it (or tell me so I can fix it). I hope these rights will be useful for you! If you have any questions, please ask. -- 09:41, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Files Hello, Can the following files please be renamed (moved) and the redirect deleted (supress creation of it)? It's crucial that they're renamed to the exact name requested. *'File:Batreeqah custom.png' exactly to File:B-19-at custom.png *'File:Batreeqah At CP Logo.png' exactly to File:B-19-at At CP Logo.png *'File:Batreeqah player card.PNG' exactly to File:B-19-at player card.PNG *'File:Batreeqah Pixel.png' exactly to File:B-19-at Pixel.png *'File:Jeff the Ref PC by Batreeqah.png' exactly to File:Jeff the Ref PC by B-19-at.png I will worry about updating the broken file links (note that the files are not used in articles they are custom). Thank you so much! :) Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 00:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:04, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:02, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Auto Link Updating Thanks for taking care of Batreeq's request today. While looking through your edits, I noticed that it took you a while to update the file links. To automate the process of updating file links when moving a file (and therefore save you time), please consider using FileUsageAuto-update. For moving pages, there is also PageRenameAuto-update. The instructions on how to use them are on those pages, but please ask if you have any questions. Merry Christmas, -- 09:49, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Files Thank you. That extension inconsistency was just a mistake as I was copy-pasting lines and I overlooked it. :) Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 23:50, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Rsnail's page is strange I was checking Rsnail's page for fun but in the references part (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Rsnail#References), I clicked the third one, it lead me to the site Club Penguincp.com and there is a inappropriate stuff. I really don't like that because some children can see it and I don't want this happening. It is really serious and we can talk about it on the online chat. TheBerserker34 (talk) 00:55, February 23, 2018 (UTC) 2018-02-22 ESRB rating This is not an ESRB rating, and can't be used as a source for Club Penguin Island's article. https://i.imgur.com/QINUwso.png Club Penguin Island is not ESRB rated https://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx TallGuysFree (talk) 02:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Invitation to CP Wiki Twitter Group Chat Hey there! I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I made a group chat with every CP wiki user as possible. I see you're very active on the wiki, so how about you join us? I try to preserve the CP Wiki community alive after what happened with CPI. Click here for more info. Are you interested? Let me know to add you! -Phineas99cp (May 10, 2018) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:54, December 20, 2018 (UTC) CPGD image Hi Smallview, I changed the caption of the buildings from CPGD. I need to inform you that the image is of the back of two buildings that appear in the game just beside the coffee shop. I can get another shot of just the back of the coffee shop if you want. Thanks, Icebirgy (talk) 20:00, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Icebirgy Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 17:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC)